All I want for Christmas
by Brentinator
Summary: Naomi's first Christmas and everyone is there to celebrate...at least, that was their intention. Rated K, for the 2016 Elite force wiki contest


**Hey guys!**

 **Stay up till midnight for some major announcements!**

 **This is for the 2016 December fan fiction contest on the Elite Force wiki!**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

"OK Chase, we need to make this the best Christmas ever." Bree told her brother excitedly as she was hanging up decorations while Chase was holding onto the step ladder.

"Well, it won't be that way if you end up in the ER for shaking the ladder." Chase muttered as she got down.

"Chase, we're gonna have Skylar, Naomi, Daniel, Douglas, Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Leo and Adam here. This has to be perfect. I mean, the only reason we don't have Kaz is cause he is gonna visit his family and Oliver is with his dad and sister."

"Fine." My brother replied as I got off the step ladder, admiring the decorations just before the door opened and I was immediately engulfed in a hug by my step brother while Adam practically suffocated Chase.

"I'm so glad you're here!" I exclaimed as I hugged Tasha while Leo hugged Chase while Skylar came down the stairs.

"Hey Skylar." Tasha smiled as Skylar smiled.

"Hey Tasha. Hi Naomi." Skylar smiled as Naomi smiled as she reached out for her.

"Donnie will be here later. He had to check on a few things at his faculty in New York."

"Who wants to make cookies?" I asked as I stood up, Adam and Daniel following me into the kitchen while Chase started making Hot Chocolate before I saw Skylar turn on Christmas carols. Everything was going well.

"Noman?" I heard Naomi say as I raised a eyebrow in confusion.

"What's that?"

"She means Frosty The Snowman." Tasha explained before Douglas smiled at his niece, making me light up inside.

"Come here, baby girl." He picked her up as he turned it on while on his lap.

Daniel soon left Adam and I to join them just as Chase went upstairs, making me confused as I cams up there only to hear.

"Stuff it in there, Chase!" Which was Leo.

"Why do I have to do this?! It's embarrassing!"

"Cause you wanna make Naomi happy, right?"

"She's one! She won't understand it!"

"Do it, Chase."

"Fine, but I look ridiculous."

"Adam, go downstairs, I'm gonna get my camera and be right down." I whispered as he went down while I super sped to my room, grabbing the device before coming back downstairs just as "Santa Claus" came down along with "Rudolph". God job Chase and Leo. REAL convincing. We all got some laughs and pictures out of this dumb idea.

That night, we had all noticed that Mr. Davenport was still not there.

"Da?" Naomi asked as Tasha stroked her hair.

"Dada will be here soon."

Chase and I noticed presents were everywhere by now as Skylar settled in beside us, holding a hot chocolate mug and looking upset as I sat down beside her.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked as she jumped a little before I noticed a tear running down her cheek.

"Y-yeah. I just miss holidays on Caldera. We'd build lavamen, go sledding on the highest mountain with our Dorenboshes, and at the end of the day, we would sit beside the biggest lava pit and roast fluffy sugar, or as you guys say, marshmallows, while Scarlett would always prank Expirion and Expirion would kiss my cheek under the mistletoe, when in realty, I knew he was in love with Scarlett. Then I would open my present from Betty, and she always got me a new outfit that separated me from the rest of the girls. My last year on Caldera, before I lost my powers, she got me my pink super suit.

I nodded as Chase smiled, handing Skylar a present.

"Thanks Chase."

"It's actually from Oliver, he just asked me to give it to you." Chase insisted as she opened the paper, smiling widely as she pulled out a sliver frame with a picture of Her, Oliver, Kaz, Horace and another kid who I didn't recognize.

"Hey sweetie, you wanna open a present?"

"Da."

"Dada is gonna be here soon, I promise." Tasha smiled as the rest of us opened presents before going to bed.

Chase's POV.

"Naomi, you need to go to sleep." I whispered as I continued trying to get her to sleep.

"Da!"

"He'll be here as soon as you wake up, just PLEASE go to sleep." I begged just as the door opened, making her smile.

"Dadadadadada!"

I smiled as my father came in, caked in snow as he shook himself off before smiling as he picked up Naomi.

"Hey princess." He smiled as he kissed her forehead, making her squeal.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Davenport." I smiled as I hugged him.

"To be honest, I never knew snow was so bad in New York, then I almost couldn't get home."

"All Naomi wanted was to spend time with you." I smiled as he hugged me, shifting the now sleeping child in his arms.

"Did you open your present yet?"

"No. I was too busy trying to consul a screaming child." I told him as he handed me a box.

"Open it."

I ripped it open as I covered my mouth in awe while my heart filled up with joy.

"T-the first invention we worked on together..."

"The DavenChase Toaster and Waffle Iron. No one bought one, but I'm glad I could share it with you. Merry Christmas, buddy."


End file.
